


simmer down and pucker up

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: They’ve been roommates for the last two years and best friends for far longer—it’s not unusual, by now, for them to pick up on each other’s thoughts. “Well, I was thinking about stuff,” Kuroo begins, sitting on the edge of his bed.Bokuto follows him and plops himself down, making himself right at home on Kuroo’s lap even as he frowns. "Good stuff or bad stuff?"“No bad stuff. Nothing like that at all,” Kuroo assures him, nuzzling into Bokuto’s cheek and smiling when he hears the soft giggle. “I just meant there’s still some stuff we haven’t done yet.”“Ah.” Bokuto blinks at him. “You mean like, actual anal, right?”~or, best friends Bokuto and Kuroo have one—well, two—things they haven't tried. Bokuto is eager to check them off today.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	simmer down and pucker up

**Author's Note:**

> for the incomparable fazi for an art/fic trade! this was fun :D
> 
> overused title from [do i wanna know?](https://youtu.be/bpOSxM0rNPM) which was on repeat while i wrote the last half of this
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

Kuroo brings it up one day when they’re back in their shared dorm room after practice. “Hey, Bo?” Kuroo says, dropping his bag on the floor and leaning against his bed.

“You wanna—already? I’m down. You know I am. Good thing we just showered.”

Kuroo laughs; he probably should have expected Bokuto would know what he’d ask for. They’ve been roommates for the last two years and best friends for far longer—it’s not unusual, by now, for them to pick up on each other’s thoughts. “Well, I was thinking about stuff,” he begins, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Bokuto follows him and plops himself down, making himself right at home on Kuroo’s lap even as he frowns. "Good stuff or bad stuff?"

“No bad stuff. Nothing like that at all,” Kuroo assures him, nuzzling into Bokuto’s cheek and smiling when he hears the soft giggle. “I just meant there’s still some stuff we haven’t done yet.”

“Ah.” Bokuto blinks at him. “You mean like, actual anal, right?”

“And…” Kuroo coughs, looking away from Bokuto and staring at the ground to say the last word. “Rimming.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says quietly, and for a moment Kuroo thinks he’s not into it. Which would be fine—he’ll live without them trying it—but then Bokuto’s nodding. “Okay. That’s—yeah, let’s do it.”

So Kuroo cracks his laptop open, pulls up a new private window, and starts the search for a good video. They click through a few amateur videos before settling on one with two men in a simply decorated room. Falling into each other is easy; Kuroo leans in, plastering himself against Bokuto’s side with ease, slinging an arm across his shoulders. Bokuto’s hand wanders over their laps, inching higher on Kuroo’s thigh, pushing his shorts up as his fingertips trace lazy little circles on Kuroo’s skin.

Kuroo glances over to see Bokuto’s eyes wide, jaw dropped slightly as one of the men lies down on his stomach and the other spreads his cheeks to start lapping at his hole. “That’s what you want, Bo?” he asks, watching Bokuto’s tongue dart out to wet his lips as he nods, not moving his eyes from the laptop screen.

“Yeah,” he says, sounding breathless.

“I’ll make you feel so good, I promise,” Kuroo tells him, nuzzling into Bokuto’s neck and starting to press tiny kisses into his skin. Bokuto responds with a quiet sigh, his hand moving up to grope Kuroo through his shorts. Kuroo groans at the touch; between the sounds and visuals of the porn and Bokuto touching him, he can already feel himself stiffening. “Come here?” he asks.

Bokuto doesn’t hesitate, crawling into Kuroo’s lap with knees straddling his hips and crashing their mouths together. Kuroo sits back against the wall, hands gliding under Bokuto’s shirt as they kiss. There’s something new and impatient in Bokuto’s kiss this time, something eager underlying the hurried way his mouth moves against Kuroo’s and his hips rock down. Kuroo won’t indulge him, though, hands stilling on Bokuto’s waist and gripping _hard_ , until he feels Bokuto whine into his mouth.

Kuroo breaks the kiss, curling a hand around Bokuto’s neck and pressing their foreheads together. “I’m gonna take my time with you.”

Bokuto breaks into a grin at that. “Sure, but I still want you to get your clothes off.”

They undress quickly, unceremoniously, shirts and athletic shorts getting thrown on the floor between their beds. “Lie down?” Kuroo asks, and Bokuto obliges, flopping down on his bed and making grabby hands for Kuroo. “How do you want it?”

Bokuto pauses for a moment, then draws his legs up and apart, planting his feet on the bed so Kuroo can sit between them. “Like this?”

“Whatever you want, Bo, I just want to make you feel good.” Kuroo crawls over his body, hands planted on either side of Bokuto’s head as he kisses him again. Bokuto’s always had roaming hands and now is no different, his palms skating up Kuroo’s chest and down his sides, back up to the side of his face to kiss him harder. Kuroo pulls back, resting his weight back on his knees and shifting back.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto murmurs, hands tangling in Kuroo’s wild hair and trying to pull him back down for another kiss. Kuroo graces him with a peck on the tip of his nose.

“Just let me take care of you,” he whispers.

Bokuto pouts, and even his pouty face is adorable. Hell, he’s _beautiful_ when Kuroo’s got him like this, naked in his bed and eager, so eager for whatever Kuroo wants to do to him. His hair, still loose from drying after his post-practice shower, splays out on the pillow under him, and golden eyes are wide with anticipation. “ _Hurry_.”

“Not today.” Kuroo doesn’t often get to take his time with Bokuto, many of their trysts limited to time in between practice and homework. But today, all of his homework is done, dinner is still a few hours away, and he has nowhere to be. He can afford to lavish Bokuto with kisses and mark him up, and if their teammates see tomorrow in the locker room—well. Kuroo smirks against Bokuto’s neck at the thought, before latching on and sucking a deliberate hickey into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Bokuto huffs out a breath and tangles his hands tighter in Kuroo’s hair, like he’s unsure if he wants to tug him away or keep him close.

“ _Tetsu_.”

Kuroo grins at the use of his given name, knowing Bokuto starts it when he’s particularly needy. “You want it that much?” he teases, laving his tongue over the newly formed mark before continuing lower, down his chest and feeling Bokuto’s breath hitch. “You’re just gonna have to wait.” He parts his lips to flick the tip of his tongue over Bokuto’s left nipple, listening to Bokuto whimper and huff under him.

The sound of a loud, tinny moan cuts through the room, and Kuroo realizes they never turned the porn off. Now the screen shows the men fucking doggy style, the bottom whimpering and whining up a storm. Bokuto’s no longer paying attention to him, eyes fixed on the screen. Kuroo scowls, miffed he’s being ignored for porn.

“No,” he all but growls, reaching over and slamming his laptop shut. “Don’t look at that fake shit when I’m right fucking here.” And for good measure, he bites down and sucks a mark into a spot on his chest.

“Okay! Okay, I’m paying attention,” Bokuto yelps. “Can you fuck me now?”

“I will,” Kuroo hums, running his hands over Bokuto’s defined abs. “Fuck, Kou, you’re really hot.”

Bokuto beams at that, wriggling happily as Kuroo’s hands skate down his sides to his thighs. God, these thighs. Kuroo kind of can’t wait to get his head between them. But he still wants to take his time the way he likes, wants to let his fingers and tongue explore the planes and valleys of Bokuto’s muscles and lick at every inch of warm, soft skin that’s available, until he’s rock-hard and impatient. It’s easy to rile Bokuto up on a normal day, but today, it seems, the anticipation has him even antsier than usual, if the way he keens at every mark Kuroo leaves on his stomach is any indication.

“Tetsu, come on.” Bokuto pouts down at him, spreading his legs further apart and planting his feet on the bed. Kuroo settles between them, nosing along Bokuto’s inner thighs and huffing in laughter when he bites down and Bokuto shudders. “You are _teasing_.”

“Kinda the point.” But Kuroo takes pity on him and curls his arms around Bokuto’s thighs, keeping his legs spread and hips tilted up slightly. Bokuto’s reactions have always been extremely honest and open, unabashed in his pleasure, and now is no different. The first drag of his tongue over Bokuto’s rim is rewarded with the deepest groan of satisfaction he’s ever heard.

“Tetsu, _fuck_ ,” Kuroo hears him trail off before there are fingers in his hair again, pulling _hard_. “ _Yes_.”

Kuroo grins against him and keeps going, licking faster, harder, the way they’d seen it in the video, pleased with every little noise and movement and twitch of muscles that his attention earns him. Bokuto’s a lovely contradiction like this, fingers wound so tightly through Kuroo’s hair they’re locked in place while his legs relax; thighs that, at first, quivered as he fought to keep his legs up go lax till his feet slip out from under him, leaving Kuroo to support his weight.

The moment Kuroo’s tongue breaches his rim, Bokuto all but loses it.

“Ah, _fuck_ , Tetsu!” he moans, long and low as he thrashes in Kuroo’s grip.

Kuroo shushes him, pulling back and kissing his inner thigh to soothe him. “We’re gonna get noise complaints.”

“Just—do that again,” Bokuto pleads, and who is Kuroo to say no to him? So he does, pushing his tongue back inside; Bokuto practically sucks him in, walls hot and tight around him, and Kuroo groans imagining how he’ll feel around his cock. Bokuto holds him closer yet, canting his hips up to grind against Kuroo’s face. He can feel the spit dripping down his chin, and it’s messy and kind of filthy but really, _really_ hot, to know Bokuto likes it so much he wants to take as much of it as Kuroo can give him.

Suddenly, the hands in his hair release him, and he’s being pushed away. “Everything okay?” Kuroo asks, popping his head up to check on Bokuto and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Was something not good?”

Bokuto shakes his head, flushing a bright red from his cheeks down to his heaving chest. “No, no no,” he mutters, sitting up against the pillows. “Didn’t want to finish too fast.”

Kuroo chuckles at that, pressing a final kiss to Bokuto’s hip. “Want me to fuck you now?” Bokuto blushes even deeper and nods, biting his lip as he looks way and mutters something. Part of him wants to tease, wants to make Bokuto repeat himself so Kuroo can hear him say it out loud, but he looks halfway to wrecked as it is and really, Kuroo doesn’t have that much patience himself. He scrambles to the edge of the bed, rooting around under his mattress for his lube and condoms. He hears the smack to his ass before he feels it, yelping once he registers the stinging in his right ass cheek.

“Ow! What was that for?” Kuroo pouts, rubbing at the sore spot and doing his best to look wounded.

Bokuto pouts right back. “You’re taking too long.”

“We are going to be safe!”

“We can be safe _faster_!”

“Oh, you’re gonna get it.” Kuroo snatches a condom from the box and crawls back up the bed, backing Bokuto up against the pillows and hovering over him. Bokuto lies back, grinning up at him and reaching up to ruffle Kuroo’s hair.

“This is a mess.”

“And whose fault is that?” Kuroo pokes him on the nose. “I’m gonna make _you_ a mess.”

Bokuto hums in pleasure at that, wiggling his legs apart so Kuroo can kneel between them. “Promise?”

“Absolutely.” Kuroo reaches for the lube, but Bokuto stops him with a hand on his wrist. “Everything okay?”

“Can you…” Bokuto tugs at the waistband of Kuroo’s boxer briefs. “Take these off? I wanna see your dick.”

Shit, Kuroo had mostly forgotten he still had those on. He shucks them off quickly, adding them to the haphazard pile of clothes on the floor. He’s just as hard as Bokuto is, cock heavy in his hand as he kneels back between Bokuto’s thighs. Bokuto’s staring, jaw dropped slightly as he takes in the sight. Kuroo smirks, tapping the head of his cock against Bokuto’s. “Like something you see?”

“That’s going in me,” Bokuto breathes out, eyes wide and dark, pupils blown wide with lust. “Shit, Tetsu.”

“I’ll make you feel good, I swear,” he promises, uncapping the lube and slicking up his fingers. “Gotta prep you first.” Bokuto nods, shuffling his knees wider apart.

Fingering Bokuto isn’t new. They’d messed around with that before, and Kuroo’s learned just how to move and twist and curl his fingers to make Bokuto howl in pleasure, but this time, he’s got a different goal in mind. Bokuto knows it, but he’s still antsy, if the way he rolls his hips with just one finger is any indication. Kuroo pins his hips down with his free hand and adds a second, easing him open until Bokuto’s wriggling with impatience.

“ _Tetsu_ , I’m ready, hurry the fuck up,” Bokuto demands, the punch taken out of his words by the breathiness in his voice. And—okay, Kuroo had meant to take his time and tease with this too, but the anticipation’s about to drive him up a wall with need, too. He puts the condom on and slicks himself up with more lube. Bokuto props himself up on his elbows, teeth digging into his lower lip.

“Relax,” Kuroo tells him, and Bokuto takes a deep breath. “I’ll go slow.”

Kuroo lines up, cockhead nudging against Bokuto’s entrance, and starts to push in. It’s slow going, easing in inch by inch and groaning with every bit of added pressure, but finally, Bokuto’s heat has swallowed him completely and they’re both panting. Bokuto’s hands haven’t stopped moving since Kuroo got halfway in, gripping at his biceps and his shoulders and his hair and his back like he can’t decide where to anchor himself.

“Tetsu,” is all he can manage in between gasping breaths. “You’re so—”

“Breathe for me, Kou,” Kuroo reminds him, kissing up the column of his neck. “Too much?”

“It’s—no—almost?” Bokuto curls a hand around the back of Kuroo’s neck and shudders. “S’good. Feels fuckin' _huge_.”

Kuroo chuckles at that—who doesn’t like to hear their partner thinks they’re big?—and nips at Bokuto’s earlobe. “Tell me when you’re ready.”

“Move,” Bokuto tells him after a moment, lifting one leg to wrap around Kuroo’s waist.

So Kuroo moves. He keeps his movements slow and shallow, both of them moaning in unison with every thrust in. Bokuto feels fucking incredible around him, warm and smooth and so tight Kuroo knows he won’t last long; but as amazing as he feels, it’s nothing compared to how he _looks_. It’s intoxicating, the way Bokuto’s moving under him, back arching and abs tensing as he grips at Kuroo’s shoulders. And the slick drag of Kuroo’s cock is drowned out by their pleasured noises, Kuroo’s quiet grunts mixing with Bokuto’s deep gasps mingling in a lewd harmony.

Bokuto whines suddenly, one of his hands snaking between them to stroke his leaking cock. Kuroo bats his wrists away, laughing at his huff of annoyance before taking over for him, gripping Bokuto’s cock and thumbing at the slit, making his thumb slick with precum. “You close?”

Bokuto nods, bucking his hips erratically like he can’t decide whether he wants to fuck into Kuroo’s hand or move into his thrusts. “Yeah, I’m—” He cuts himself off with a sudden shuddering groan, spilling over Kuroo’s hand and his own stomach as his facec scrunches up in a new kind of pleasure. The sight, coupled with the viselike clench of his ass around Kuroo’s cock, is enough to push Kuroo over the edge too, hips stuttering as he fills the condom. Bokuto slumps back against the pillows, a sheen of sweat covering his chest.

“You got a towel or something?” Bokuto asks, sounding a bit dazed. “I’m sticky.”

“Yeah, I got you.” Kuroo pulls out, discards the condom, and grabs a towel from a pile on the floor. “We should probably just shower again.”

Bokuto makes a vague noise of disagreement as he wipes himself off. “Kinda just wanna nap. I’m tired from practice,” he says, punctuating his statement with a yawn.

“Whose fault was that? You wanted extra spiking practice,” Kuroo points out, flopping on top of Bokuto.

“Ow! You’re heavy!”

“You weren’t complaining about that a few minutes ago,” Kuroo singsongs, puckering his lips for a kiss.

Bokuto smothers him with a pillow. “Your tongue was in my ass! No kissing until you use mouthwash!”

Kuroo laughs, curling his long limbs around Bokuto. “You wanna nap or no?”

“Fine, fine.” Bokuto relaxes, loosely wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. “Next time, I wanna fuck _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading! come visit me on [tumblr](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com), if you feel so inclined x


End file.
